


Lime and Salt

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Road Trips, Semi Lolita Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: since it's kind of a road trip story, i made a playlist...Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday for chapter 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> since it's kind of a road trip story, i made a playlist...  
Crazy He Calls Me by Billie Holiday for chapter 1

傍晚时分，索尔·奥丁森每天都在这个点跑步从工坊回到家中。

后院里堆着些废掉的木头以及简易的健身器材，收拾得井井有条，极为舒适。他花在这里的时间比在卧室还要多得多。

运动结束之后，他穿的背心已经被汗水浸湿了，贴在皮肤上很是难受，索性将衣服脱了下来扔在一边。在自家后院他便无所顾忌，仅着一条黑色冲浪短裤，就这么走来走去整理起器材。他把哑铃按重量和颜色仔仔细细放回了架子上，正是此时他看到了老约翰那张脸。

老约翰骑在一辆旧到看不出原来颜色的自行车上。车座调得太高了，脚尖触都不到地面，他就把脚踩在篱笆上，上半身倾过篱笆，脸上扯出了一个沟壑纵横的笑。

“有火吗？”他叼着根烟，朝着索尔比划着。

索尔拿了打火机走过去，手里被塞了根烟。索尔很少主动抽烟，大多是此类无法避免的社交场合。他父亲像他现在这个年纪的时候，还不需要抽烟陪笑来和城里的人维持关系。

那个年代人们想为家里添个家具，都得好声好气地来工坊里请奥丁，偶尔还捎上些礼品，希望他能为破例缩短一下工期，好让他们在节日到来之前用上新的家具。

现在？宜家才是大多数年轻人装饰家的首选。谁会为了一张床等待半个月？当然不。若是早餐的时候起了换沙发的念头，那晚上他们就要把屁股放在新的沙发上面。

只有被时代抛在后面的人才会去找奥丁家定制手工家具。老约翰算是其中之一。他的孙女打算要结婚，买了套新房子，做爷爷的非要给这对情侣买套家具来表达心意。索尔给老约翰点上了烟，把自己这支也燃上了。他就象征性地抽了一口，把烟夹在指间举在一边任其燃烧。

“家具啊，玛丽说要做全白色的，风格要清醒简约，又要看起来大气。这样一通说我也听不明白，你是专业的，你知道她说的是啥吗？”

“不就是宜家风格吗？”

“对对，然后又说什么北欧风。嗨，现在年轻人可真会造词。”

“没多大问题，我们就是北欧人。”

“说起来，罗莎还没有回家吗？”老约翰看似随口问了一句，“这个点也该到了。”

“没呢，大概是和朋友一起走绕了远路。”如果索尔真的问起来，她一定也是这么回答的。

“交朋友啊。”老约翰拖长了尾音，若有所思，“琳达好像也是这个年纪的时候交的朋友，然后就有了玛丽。”

“你想说什么？”

“你也该注意一下学校里的那些臭小子了，这个年纪的小孩就和非洲草原交配季节的动物一样。”

“罗莎不会的。”索尔否定得非常快。只有他自己知道，并不是出于对罗莎的信任，而更像是一种下意识的逃避。世界上没有任何一个父亲会对女儿谈男朋友这事泰然处之。

“我是说真的，不要跟我一样稀里糊涂当了外公。”

索尔人不傻，很快察觉到了老人话里有话。“你是不是有什么想跟我说？”

一段沉默。时长恰到好处，刚刚好足够把谈话情绪从闲聊升级到家长间偷偷摸摸的告密。

“那天我在圣胡安广场看到罗莎了。”

世界上有许多城市，许多城市都有圣胡安广场，但是他们的绝对是其中最糟糕的一个。它绝对会打破任何人脑中对“广场”的概念，并且扔到泥地里再补上两脚。

把它称之为“广场”着实勉勉强强。这不过是一块几百坪的废弃用地，在上个世纪末差点建了公园，后来不知为什么也不了了之。空地中央立了一个雕像的基座，提醒着人们这里被命名的原因，而上面的圣人雕像在奥丁小时就不知所踪了。也是从那个时候开始，人们就对这个城市的黑暗角落避之不及。黑帮打架，违禁品交易，流萤拉客，涉及了一切正经人不会想去接触的东西。一代代混混们老去了，新的人又涌了进来，不变的是它总与“麻烦”联系起来的本质。

“你说什么？！”索尔激动了起来，不知道还以为他被烟烫了手。他随手把烟屁股丢到了草丛里，急躁得好像马上就要跑去圣胡安广场看看她是不是真的在那里。“你确定你看到的是我家的罗莎？”

“千真万确，我隔着一条街都能认出她来。她看到我转头就跑了，显然知道自己不应该在那儿。”

“她在那里干什么？”

“这你最好自己去问她。”

“有人跟她在一起吗？”

“唔，我想想。好像是有个金发大个子的男孩子，和她差不多年龄，绝对是那种如果我看到自己女儿跟他靠太近就会紧张的类型。”

屋前传来门被重重关上的声音。

_Es que me gustas tú nada más / No me importan las demás / Una vaina loca que me da / Que por más que intento no se va//_

女孩哼唱流行歌曲的声音忽远忽近，运动鞋踩在地上咚咚咚地响，到厨房里开一下橱柜，又突然跑到楼上去了。

老约翰拍了拍索尔这头即将发怒的狮子的肩头，用无声的语言示意他好好和女儿谈一谈。他一踩脚踏板，自行车上弹簧松掉的铃铛叮叮响着，骑远了。

索尔进了厨房。

罗莎已经把餐桌准备好了，正要加热晚饭。索尔的突然出现不知搞乱了她哪根神经，她用手直接去拿火上的汤锅，结果被烫了一下。她捏着伤到的手，眼泪汪汪的。

索尔总令她很紧张，这么多年来一直如此。小时候她不明白是为什么，近几年她才懵懵懂懂地意识到，他强壮的男性躯体本身就让她十分害怕，让她内心深处饱受折磨。

“别动，我看看。”男人没轻没重地抓过女孩的手腕，引得她又皱起了眉头。

“没怎么样啦。”她不安地抽回了手，试图转移注意力。“你抽烟了？”

“没抽。”他忍不住摸了摸脖子。真是很不会撒谎的一个人。

女孩脸上的不相信说明了他这个老父亲有多糟糕。接下来他还要教育她呢，最好不要让她在这里占了上风。“跟人聊天，就抽了一口。”

“哼，就一口。”她怀疑地重复了一遍，机警地捕捉到这是一个好机会。她的背贴着冰箱，垂着脑袋。“daddy，能不能给我点钱？”

“要多少？”索尔心中暗暗盘算了一下，上周她才要过一次钱，而且他给得一点也没吝啬。

她说了一个数字，比上周那笔还要多。

“你最近花钱有点……没节制啊。你买什么了？”

“新衣服……还有化妆品。”

化妆品什么的他不懂，他现在甚至无法判断出她化妆了没。她脸颊红润润的，气色特别好，嘴唇的颜色像新鲜欲滴的樱桃。在他眼里她一直都是这样可爱。不过……“新衣服呢？也没见你穿。”

“是夏天度假的时候要穿的衣服啦，现在就拿出来穿多没意思呀。”

索尔想我怎么不知道女孩子度假还有专门的衣服？“行吧，不要买太多了，暑假也就两个月。”

话说出口他觉得自己扫兴。十七八岁的时候他也以为夏天永远不会结束，没想到现在他已经老到在假期开始前就提醒她好日子总有尽头这种事了么？

“好好好，谢谢爸爸。你看着锅，我去洗衣服啦。你又把上衣丢哪个角落了？”她人溜到了门边，一副要逃出随时有可能发生的说教的样子。

“回来！”他叫住了她，“有事情问你。”

她脊背发凉，生硬地扯出一个难看的笑容，“干嘛呀？”

“你去圣胡安广场做什么？”

“我才没有去！”她猛烈地眨了眨眼睛。和她父亲一样不会说谎。

“那你放学去了哪？”

“我……和朋友聊天。”

“哪一个朋友？艾米莉娅？露西娅？如果我现在给她们家长打电话，你觉得她们会告诉我一样的话吗？”他没能克制住咄咄逼人的姿态。他甚至不知道罗莎最近还有没有和那两个女孩玩在一起，她早就不像小时候一样把什么事都跟他讲了。他不敢承认可能谁都比他更要了解罗莎，学校的门卫大爷都至少知道她和什么人一起玩、放学后去往了哪个方向。

“你……你相信那个老傻子的话而不相信我吗？！”

慌乱之中她想用责怪来对付他的质疑，着实是糟糕的一步棋。

“你怎么知道是个‘老傻子’？你确实在那里对不对？”

“我……”

“为什么去那？！你难道不知道那里多危险吗？”

“我就不能有自己的生活吗？”

“自己的生活？！”

他被这句话深深刺痛了。他自己的生活呢？每当他想找个女人安定下来的时候，罗莎就会出点事，让他无暇顾及这个想法。她就是他生活的全部，他甜蜜的牢笼。现在她反过来向他乞求自由了。

罗莎抓住了他愣神的一瞬间，从他身边逃开了，哒哒哒地跑上楼，把房间门甩上了。

这一整夜他都没见她再出现过。他讨厌她闹脾气，更讨厌事情失控。她连让他做个讲道理的家长的机会都不给他。

晚饭她不肯吃。隔天早上索尔准备了早餐，她也一口没动。

他都不知道她是什么时候偷偷溜出门的。他像往常一样叫她起床，敲了十分钟的门也没有人应。出于担心他推门而入，却发现房间里根本没有她的身影。

床上叠得整整齐齐的被子是粉红色的，被套上点缀着白色的花朵。枕边坐着一只又丑又旧的玩具熊，垂头丧气地用塑料眼睛盯着索尔这个大傻瓜看。

这只玩具熊曾经的样子还要再惨一点。那一天久远得仿佛上辈子的事情了，索尔有时还会惊讶于他记得如此多的细节。一位露水情缘拉着罗莎到他家里，脸上挂着泪水恳求他帮忙照看一下她的孩子，没想到这一照看就是十年。

这只小熊被七岁的罗莎抱在怀里。可怜的玩偶像是儿童医院里用来安慰病人的玩具，眼睛掉了一只，缝线也开了，棉花都漏了出来，所以肚子瘪了下去。女孩还把它当个宝贝一样搂得紧紧的。

“我帮你给它洗个澡好不好？”

索尔还是不忍心了。

小熊晾干了以后，他又拿来了新的棉花塞进了毛绒玩具的身体里，把破掉的地方补了补。小熊的眼睛原本是蓝色的，可是他找不到一样颜色的替代品，就从他旧衬衫上面扯了一颗棕色的扣子缝在了眼睛的地方，看起来还怪可爱的。

这样一番收拾下来小熊看起来精神了许多，小女孩抱着焕然一新的小熊，才第一次露出了微笑。

索尔早该知道问题出在这里。

修补完了她的玩具之后，就想修补她的心情，再接着就是她整个人生。

之后他看了新闻才知道罗莎的妈妈不可能回来了。真的可惜了，她那么年轻又那么美丽。他也曾很激烈地爱过她——大约一两夜。

女孩还不到能够承受丧母之痛的年纪。他把报纸都收了起来，不允许家人谈论这件事。

可是这也不是长久之计，奥丁催促着索尔把女孩送到福利院去，他还在犹豫不决。福利院是个多可怕的地方啊，罗莎本来就瘦弱，身体还不好，看上去比一块木板都容易折断。把她送去那种地方，她能活多久？

索尔把收养罗莎的想法告诉了家人，他的姐姐弟弟都觉得他疯了，养个小孩和养只宠物可是千差万别。芙丽嘉是做过母亲的人，她最能理解索尔的想法，隐隐地为具有如此同情心与责任感的儿子感到骄傲。

罗莎特别早熟，呈现出一种同龄人不该有的姿态。她看着他的眼神总令他觉得自己是某种渴望的对象。

索尔不知道她以前过的是什么样的生活，但是显然从来没有被恰当地爱过。和他很不一样。他从出生以来就被所有人爱着，也许世界上没有谁比他更懂得爱人了。

而他爱着罗莎，从前是，现在是，将来也是。就算她现在这幅讨人厌急着想把他踹开的样子也不会改变他。

金发大个子的男孩子，和她差不多年龄，绝对是那种如果我看到自己女儿跟他靠太近就会紧张的类型。

老约翰的话就像他车上的坏铃铛一样总在他的耳边回响，搞得他及其烦躁。

他的罗莎自然不可能无缘无故就变成这样。能让她这样顶撞违抗他的，恐怕只有另一个男人。

他异常冷静地回卧室，把头发用发胶梳得整齐，换上了极少穿的衬衫，把皮鞋擦得锃亮，就这样出门了。

路过工坊的时候，他特意到门口把牌子挂了起来——“今天歇业”，然后转了个方向，朝着市高中而去。


	2. Chapter 2

市高中有南北两个大门，为的是分流放学时间的人流量。他们家住在城市的东边，无论走哪个门都省不了几步路。

索尔以前也读这所学校。他猜想罗莎一定会走南门。父女一起生活许多年，二人之间形成了言语之外的默契。他们常同时脱口而出一样的话，或在话未说出口之前，两人就感觉到了对方的想法。有时候在他说出需要什么之前，她就已经把他心里想的东西递到他面前了。这一种微妙的默契在此刻又显了灵，告诉他罗莎一定会走南门。

南门外有道长长的涂鸦墙。原本这只是面着街的一道普通白墙，然而涂鸦艺术家们怎么可能放过这么好的一块创造之地。涂鸦上去之后，过几天立马会因为影响市容而被警员漆掉，当天晚上就会有新的图案补上，如此循环往复。这面墙就是城里涂鸦艺术家与警员们旷日持久的战场。

罗莎这样天生好奇心旺盛的女孩，一定会想知道今天的墙又变成什么样子了。

离放学还有二十分钟。整条街上都没有什么行人，对面的咖啡店传来阵阵松饼的香气。

一个穿着泰迪熊玩偶衣的人走了过来，应该是打算趁着人多时间发传单的。玩偶衣显然和里面的人尺寸不合，布料堆在熊熊的肚子上皱了起来，显得有些滑稽。

索尔凑近了泰迪熊，敲了敲它的脑袋，冲着它的眼睛喊道：“Hello？！”

“Hi？什么事？”里面传来一个怯生生的男孩声音。

“你回家吧，我来接手。”索尔抢过了他手里的那沓传单，把他往旁边小巷子里推。

“诶？！”男孩还没有搞清楚是什么状况，无谓地抵抗着。

“去去去，我来帮你干活，工资你照拿，有什么不满意的？”

男孩一想有道理。他怕索尔反悔似的，赶紧把拉链一拉，从玩偶衣里钻了出来，开开心心地回家了。

索尔一米九多的身躯塞进宽大的玩偶衣里还是不太自在，巨大又沉闷的熊熊头套罩在头顶，他心想着早知要不得不弄乱头发，就不该浪费那么多发胶。

呼吸，平稳。他试着走动，在过程中寻找与这柔软的外壳合为一体的方式。鼻尖都是劣质棉花的味道——是他这种匠人最不喜欢的廉价工艺味。

有那么短短的一刻他预感到了大概会对这蠢事后悔。

铃声响起，学校的大门打开，索尔逆着穿着校服洋溢青春气息的人流艰难又滑稽地走回到了涂鸦墙旁边。

他伸着脖子张望了许久，才总算见到罗莎抱着文件夹和书本慢慢吞吞地出现校门旁边。

在一群年轻人中注意到她并不难，她在他不经意间已经悄悄出落得如此动人。她像是一夜之间长高的，校服裙子穿在她身上有些短，下面是一双蜜色的长腿。拉丁人的血统让她肤色天生就是令人羡慕的小麦色。

她有些过于漂亮了，是容易惹是生非的类型，眉眼间有她母亲的影子，却又不像她。是她身体里另一个男人的基因在作祟。

这个想法让索尔有种异样感。他从来没有在这样的角度看过她。此时他失去了父亲的身份，躲在这可笑的的玩偶衣里，不过是一只让人很想抱一抱的熊。

罗莎东张西望的样子似乎在等人。看到这边站在路边的大熊，她瞬间充满了精神，带着傻笑跑了过来。

“我可以拿一张吗？”

显然他根本就没有认真在发传单。他愣了一下，手中的广告纸被抽走了一张。

索尔赶紧低头看了一眼，是墨西哥的旅游广告。

女孩抓着传单翻来覆去地看，掩饰不住兴奋。“有着五十多种颜色的湖泊吗？好像很棒的样子……”

索尔默默记下了。看到她开心期待的模样，他心中一角变得柔软起来，忍不住伸出厚厚的熊爪子拍了拍她的脑袋。

“罗莎！哎，你在这呢。”远远的身后传来一个聒噪的男声。

男人的天性让索尔变得警觉了起来。他最喜欢的罗莎，此刻带着甜蜜的笑颜，张开双臂飞扑到了刚走过来的男生的怀里。

索尔见到此人不过十秒的时间，但是立即就觉得不喜欢他。

小伙子的确长得挺高，一头如枯黄的麦子般乱糟糟的头发，眼神迷离找不到焦距，脸上带着令人想给他一拳的傻笑，一副刚飞了草的样子。罗莎靠在他怀里，搂着他脖子黏黏腻腻地唤他“Matt”。

索尔厌恶在男孩身上看到的些许自己十七岁时候的影子，而且是更次的一个版本。他厌恶罗莎看马特的方式。她用这样的目光注视了他快十年，直到她将视线落在了另一个男人身上，他才看清了其中蕴含的深情。

“你看你看，我好想去这里啊，暑假我们一起去吧？”罗莎把传单拿到了男孩面前，小心翼翼地询问道。

索尔花了好久才清醒过来，罗莎说的“我们”并不包括“他”。迟早有一天，对她来说“家人”概念中他的身影也会渐渐隐去吧。

“哎，我们哪有钱？”男孩敷衍地扫了一眼传单，“墨西哥？你不是墨西哥人吗？他们会给你打折么？”

索尔深深地吸了一口气，他必须用浑身的力量去对抗冲出去把那个家伙揍一顿的想法。他怎么敢和罗莎讲这种话？

“说起来，你今天给我带了吗？”

男孩每说一个字，索尔就在那张厌恶清单上再添一笔。马特的街头口音让他烦躁无比，这个话都讲不清楚的家伙怎么能够接近罗莎？

“我……昨天和爸爸要钱了。但是有人告诉他在圣胡安广场见到我，他非要问个不停……”

“如果你怕被人看到跟我在一块的话，你还在这干嘛？”

“不，不是这样……我还没有和我爸爸提起你。你能和我一起回去见见他吗？”

“算了，那我们最近还是少在一起吧。”

俩人又无谓地拉了一会锯，男孩找了个借口从另一个方向逃了，丢下罗莎愣在原地。

索尔目睹了全程，不知道该不该过去安慰她。

“你都看到了吗？”罗莎突然对着站在旁边熊说到。

索尔一瞬间还以为被认出来了，正慌张地想着要怎么解释，然后又听到她说道：“你总不会去告诉我爸吧？”

罗莎只是郁闷，才对着这只可爱的熊发泄了几句。她估摸着里面也不可能是认识的人。看到熊真的又呆又僵硬地摇了摇头，她一下子被逗笑了。

索尔见罗莎朝着家的方向走去，便急着把这身玩偶衣换下来。玩偶的腿就这么短，任他腿再长步子也迈不开，他只能滑稽地挪向刚刚换衣服的那一个巷子。

巷子里弥漫着一股难闻的燃烧植物叶子的味道，索尔皱了皱眉，猜想八成是学校里的臭小子们放学躲到这里吸大//麻了。他又不是老师，也没去管教人家的意思，只想着赶紧回家安慰小女孩。

他刚费劲地把拉链拉了下来，此时他听见了个熟悉的声音——

“哎哟，你最近怎么突然有钱买这么好的货？”

“抽你的，管这么多干什么？”

“噢我知道了。交了个听话的女朋友真是不一样啊。你给人家下了什么药啊？我怎么就找不到又漂亮又愿意把零花钱都给我的妹子？”

“靠，你喜欢给你算了。烦得要死。整天在逼逼一些听不懂的东西，今天要看电影明天要听歌剧，我都快无聊死了。要不是为了上她，谁会听她扯什么妥什么斯基……”

接下来发生了马特的十几年人生中最匪夷所思的事情。

一只巨大无比的身影从街角蹿了出来扑向了他，他还没来得及惊愕，下一刻他已经被抓着衣领拎了起来，然后又被重重地扔到了墙角。他手臂撑着地面想爬起来看看究竟发生了什么，却被一只玩具熊爪子踩在胸口，力道之大让他动弹不得。

什么……他被一只巨型玩具熊给揍了？而且他一点还手之力也没有。正药劲上头的他怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，但是身上的疼痛如此真实清晰——

“你再和罗莎说一句话，我他妈就打断你身上每一根骨头，不信你现在就可以试用看看——”

这个声音仿佛从另一个世界传来。

“算了，别别别！！”马特胡乱地求饶。没有用，他脸上又挨了一拳，隔着厚厚的熊爪里的棉花，但依然重得就像戴着手套的拳击手的致命一击。

大//麻上头加之被重击一拳，马特半躺在墙根下面晕了老半天才稍稍恢复神智。这时候天色已经渐黑，那个恐怖的熊影子以及他的损友都不知去向了。

幸好传单上印着旅行社地址，离学校并不远，索尔扛着玩偶衣走了两条街，把一起作战过的大熊扔在了旅行社的桌上，然后在一片错愕的眼神之中回了家。

到家之后，索尔没有在楼下见到罗莎。后院和厨房里也没有。

他上了楼，听到罗莎掩着的房门后传来低低的啜泣声。他抬手敲了敲门，没有得到回应。他知道罗莎没有锁门，她的门从来都是象征性地关上，却从来没对他上锁过。

他还是推门进去了。罗莎蜷缩在床上，脸埋在枕头里，发现他进来也没有抬头看他。

“怎么了这是？”他明知故问。他希望自己听起来波澜不惊，是一位能够处理一切的家长的语气。

罗莎干脆放声哭了出来。他坐到床边，伸手去拍她因哭泣和打嗝而起伏的背。

哭声渐渐收敛住了，她依然抽着气，说一句话要断成好几截：“要分手……就跟我直说嘛。为什么要用……这种神经病一样的借口？”

“发生了什么？”索尔心中暗喜，还要记住不能表露到面上。

“他……他说被一只熊揍了一顿……威胁他再也不许和我说话。天呐，这个家伙是不是脑子有问题？”

很高兴你终于认识到了这点。索尔想着，把手放在了她的肩上。他意识到手臂张开到足以搂住她的弧度已经和从前不一样了。

“算啦。暑假都快到了，开心一点。”

“现在暑假对我来说没有任何意义了。”

“瞎说什么。夏天永远是有意义的。我带你去玩怎么样？”索尔摸出了塞在口袋里的传单，“这不巧了么？我刚刚回来路上看到了这个。”

“是这个诶！？”女孩接过传单，破涕为笑，“真的可以吗？”

“当然可以。我好像很久没有带你出去玩了吧？”

“那工作室怎么办？”

“管他的，反正夏天又没什么生意。”

其实他想说的是，生意哪有你重要。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Ella Fitzgerald - I’m Beginning to See the Light  
The Ink Spots - Maybe

在罗莎的印象里，旅行总是开始于一个阳光明媚的早晨。她把行李搬到了车库，索尔早就在那里等着了。

将和他们一起旅行的车子是一辆红色雪弗兰，是索尔刚接手父亲生意时给自己买的圣诞礼物，当时生意还没有如今这般惨淡，他也大方地给罗莎买了属于她的礼物——一辆被陈列在百货公司橱窗作展示的自行车。

索尔记得他小时候一个孩子想得到这样的一辆自行车得如何委屈哀求还要不情愿地接受父母提出的条件作为交换。那是罗莎到索尔家的第四年，她平时从来没有讨要过任何东西，他在经济方面难以体现出作为一个好父亲的慷慨，一种难以抑制的表现欲支使着他当即全款买下了那辆贵得毫无道理可言的自行车。

令他有些意外的是，女孩面对新的自行车并没有显露出他预想中的快乐，不过是怯生生说了一句“谢谢”罢了。这只是其中一次他感受到永远无法读懂这个小女孩心思的时刻，这样的感觉在她出现在他生命中之后就从未间断过。

自行车在来年开春的时候被一辆失控的汽车撞变形了，幸运的是罗莎当时不在车上。她双手捧着披萨盒走到车边，正要拿出车钥匙，却察觉到有些不对劲——店主忘记了她交代的三份芝士。索尔在cheat day总要吃一些重口到吓人的食物。

她转身打算返回披萨店，才走出去几米就听到街上穿来行人惊慌失措的尖叫声，紧接着是刺耳刹车声，一切的混乱就发生在短短几秒之间，以几乎就在耳边响起的一声巨大撞击声结束。

罗莎惊恐地回头，看到刚刚还好好停在路边的自行车已然变成一堆颜色漂亮的合金废物。她愣在原地，像被浇了一盆冷水一样发怵。

索尔赶过来的时候罗莎还抱着冷掉的披萨盒子，正坐在披萨店门口的台阶上瑟瑟发抖。听着他因着急而不知所云的安慰，她满脑子只有一个念头：是他救了她一命。

罗莎抱紧双膝，内心激动了起来，仿佛刚刚真的是索尔本人把她从生死边缘拽了回来一样。他甚至人都不在这，可她一厢情愿地这么想。她喜欢把生命中发生的好事都归功于他。忽然她就承受不住地哭了出来，把索尔一个大男人搞得惊慌失措。到这一刻他依然弄不清女孩在想什么，以为她是心疼坏掉的自行车，就搂着她保证一定给它修好。

可是女孩突如其来的神经质从来与自行车无关。

罗莎遗传了母亲许多特点，迷信也是其中之一。她说什么也不肯再骑索尔修好的自行车了，于是昂贵的又受伤痊愈的自行车就被放进了车库，挤在了雪弗兰与墙壁的空隙之间。

这辆从前索尔心心念念的雪佛兰的命运也没有好到哪里去。索尔脑子中都是五六十年代公路旅行的幻想，这与他小时候看的电影不无关系。他有一颗旅行者的心，却被小镇禁锢着。他的姐姐弟弟一成年就逃似的离开了这里，奔向了大城市的灯红酒绿，只有索尔愿意留下来把奥丁的手艺传承下去。

这么小的一个镇子，无论开往哪个方向至多半小时就到荒郊野地里了。被罗莎取了昵称叫Cabrita的汽车一年也没能有几次机会奔跑在公路上。

罗莎打开了汽车后备箱，一个粉色的沙滩用的保温箱安静地蹲在里面，旁边躺着个黑色Adidas防水手提袋，拉链处稍微瘪了下去。索尔只带了这点东西，像是要去海边一日游似的。

索尔是个负责任的好父亲，但性子里没有多少细心的成分。他有砍倒大树取木材的力量，也有花费三天时间打磨一个部件的耐心，却总是没办法把袜子配成对。这个古怪的家庭中没有女性家长，罗莎渐渐地就自然而然承担起了家中缺失的女性特质。

她把28寸的天蓝色行李箱放进了汽车后备箱，然后把脚边零零散散的袋子篮子箱子盒子往车的后座里面塞。

“印第安小妹妹。”身后传来男人的声音。罗莎穿着一套原住民风情的衣服，短款上衣搭配高腰短裤，裤腿处和袖口有长长的流苏垂下，在她棕色的肌肤上晃荡扫动，像一层帘子一样遮盖住了她紧实修长的双腿。

罗莎转过身去面对他，叉着腰抬起下巴，用挑毛病的眼神扫视了他全身。他简单地穿着被她称为老头衫老头裤衩的冲浪背心和宽松的短裤。索尔一句调侃点燃了女孩的叛逆，她不甘示弱地用“grandpa fashion model”堵了回去。

不出所料，他露出了一个难看的表情，然后打开了车门，像赶小动物一样地把她赶上车。看到塞得满满的车后座，他停滞了一下，“我们没有要搬家吧？”

“谁知道路上会遇上什么事啦，准备得周全一点不是什么坏事吧？”

“我想知道遇到什么事情会需要它来解决？”索尔从敞着口的袋子里拿出了一只小黄鸭。

罗莎一把抢过了小黄鸭，“万一住的酒店发大水……”她小心翼翼地把它塞回袋子里，“……可以抱着它浮在水面上逃过一劫。”

索尔一点办法也没有，只是两条眉毛靠得更近了，嘴里絮絮叨叨说了几句自己也听不清的话。小镇正在一点点衰老死去，最终所有人都会离开，罗莎也不例外。这次旅行极有可能是十年父女关系的终点。想到这，索尔便沉默了下来，嘴唇抿成了一条线，不愿让人发现他因为这件事而苦恼。

引擎启动，车子滑出了车库，车载音箱中传出了悠扬的爵士乐旋律。罗莎认出了一段标志性的开头小调，便随口说了一句：“The Ink Spots（墨迹乐队）？”

“你听过？”索尔面带惊喜，右腿不自觉地小幅度踩着音乐节奏。

“以前奥丁爷爷干活的时候就爱听他们的歌。”罗莎撕开一颗糖的包装，“所以你放一些流行歌好不好啦？”

“怎么了？五十年前这也是流行歌。她可是五零年代的Beyonce。”

此时播放器切换到一首The Ink Spots与Ella Fitzgerald合作的歌曲，女人丝绒般的嗓音温柔地包裹住两人。罗莎幻想起奥丁和芙丽嘉在公路上的场景。那是热恋中的情侣，说不定他们会选择The Andrew Sisters的歌，然后夜晚在汽车旅馆透过窗户的霓虹灯光里随着Billie Holiday的音乐跳一支爱意满满的舞。

墨迹乐队的许多音乐开头都用了同一段小调，等到主唱开口唱出第一句歌词之后罗莎才能知道这究竟是哪一首歌。音箱里浑厚的男声如呓语般哼唱想要点燃那位不知名爱人心中的火焰。

车开出了小镇的边缘，瓢虫似的红色的小点在布满黄色沙土的南部荒野中快速挪动。漫长的路途中罗莎视线中是一成不变的景色，她只能把脑袋贴在车窗上观察每一辆擦肩而过的汽车。

音箱里精选集开始了第二遍循环，天气也变得更加炎热，太阳透过车窗把罗莎光裸着的腿晒得热热的。

几乎是同一时间，他们看到了路边停着的一辆银色福特。车旁站着两三个人，远远地朝他们致意，其中一人挥着手中的粉红色丝巾，生怕他们没有注意到一样，靠近了之后才发现是三个大学生模样的女孩子。

索尔把车停了，一问才知对方车子出了故障，四个女生都不知道如何处理。

索尔下车检查了一番，一眼就看出了是轮胎的问题。显然这一车女孩也不知道该如何换轮胎，他就当是举手之劳了。他到后备箱里拿了工具，蹲在了车旁。

罗莎坐在车里看着几个叽叽喳喳的女学生，心里不是滋味。明明她们并没有比自己大多少岁，但是却能这样肆无忌惮地盯着索尔屁股看，然后互相之间还交换一个暧昧的眼神。

她打开车门，镇定地下车走到索尔身边，故意挡住女孩们盯着他身体的炽热视线，“要帮忙吗？”她根本不懂修车，她站在这里无非是为了让后面那些女孩意识到她的存在。

“不用。路上热，你快回车里吧。”

他说得一点也不假，就这么一会干活的时间，汗已经浸湿了他的背心，拧紧轮胎螺母的动作让手臂和背部肌肉肉眼可见地紧绷，肌肤上的汗液使肌肉显出不可思议的光泽。

一只纤手从罗莎身边伸过，指间夹着一包纸巾，“擦擦汗？”

索尔顺手接过了纸巾，熟练地将漏了气的轮胎换了下来，然后把扳手放回工具箱里。

“换好了。”

女孩子们道了谢，大家各自回到了车里。索尔汗湿的背心贴在身上，被车内冷气一吹别提多难受。他大大咧咧的，想着应该过一会就干了，他正要发动车子，一件干净的T恤被扔到了他膝盖上。

“换上啦！”罗莎手撑着脸颊，假装看窗外的风景。

“这是我的衣服？”索尔把背心脱下来随手扔到后座。

“是我带的。你拿的几件衣服我都怀疑能不能撑到今天结束。”

罗莎差点就忘了那包女学生们给的纸巾还被她捏在手里，她低头看了一眼，意外地发现包装的一面用黑色签字笔歪歪扭扭地写了一行数字，猜都不用猜就知道是电话号码。她气呼呼地也把纸巾丢到后座去。

“怎么了？”索尔没办法忽视她。

“饿了！”她没好气地回道。

修车耽搁了一会时间，等他们找到了餐厅的时候已经过饭点了。

松饼屋里没有什么人，坐在角落里吵吵闹闹的一群女生异常引人注目。正是刚刚车坏掉的几个女学生。罗莎警觉了起来，拉着索尔向餐厅另一头的座位走去，暗自祈祷她们不要太热情。

四个人中那个有一头漂亮柔顺的棕色长发的女孩离开了她的同伴们，穿过餐厅企图加入索尔和罗莎。她自我介绍名叫丽莎，并且再次感谢了索尔出手相助。

罗莎希望索尔能表现得冷淡一些，好让这位居心明显的姑娘识趣——父女二人的小世界是坚不可摧的。然而她没想到索尔居然背叛了他们的阵线，允许丽莎在他身边坐下，甚至与她闲聊了起来。

一份松饼还没有吃完，罗莎就不情愿地知道了很多关于丽萨的事——来自麻省，刚刚大学毕业，正在毕业旅行，对猫过敏但是还是养了三只——索尔为什么要那样傻笑？她嫌弃地瞥了他好几眼。当索尔说出罗莎是他的女儿的时候，她几乎想要大声尖叫然后丢下餐叉不顾众人的眼光跑到公路上去。当然，她没有。只不过吃酸奶用的塑料小勺被折成了两截。

最恐怖的是罗莎听到她说她们也要去El Paso，与他们的方向相同。如果对方有意的话，接下来好几天他们还会在路边的加油站、餐馆甚至汽车旅馆里面遇见。

回到路上的罗莎感觉像生病了一样。索尔跟她说话她也爱理不理，要么就丢过去一些刻薄的语句。她讨厌自己这个样子，但是她连大学录取通知书都还没有拿到，索尔就在急匆匆地物色一个人来填补她走以后家里的空缺吗？

罗莎拿着刚才没来得及吃掉的酸奶，撕开盖子直接就着边缘喝起来，然后吸溜吸溜地舔起酸奶杯里的残留。索尔呵斥了她不雅的行为，一下子又把她惹毛了。争吵就这样突然爆发，她言不由衷地说了一些来自大城市的女孩才不会想嫁给他之类的话。

索尔在吵架的时候显得特别笨拙，他不知道如何回应女孩无理取闹的话，干脆沉默不语。罗莎更生气了，她居然有些希望索尔跟她发火，他的平静仿佛是为了印证她的气话都是对的。

争吵完以后还不得不共处一个狭小的空间着实是尴尬的事，可是这在公路上她也无处可去。她解开了安全带，爬到了后座去，和一堆装满生活用品的袋子躺在了一起。


	4. Chapter 4

不出所料，这一天下午他们又顺理成章地在加油站与女学生们相遇。他们干脆放弃了假装惊讶，表现得像是约好一起出行的友人。

罗莎在便利店的冰柜前选饮料，隔着透明的玻璃柜门，她看见了索尔鬼鬼祟祟地摸了一包方正的小盒子去结账。

她多希望只是口香糖，但是她当然知道那不是，毕竟她也曾经站在索尔此时的位置做着一样的事。

人类是原始到不可思议的高级动物，往往和潜在的交配对象讲上几句话就知晓对方是否有同样的心意。但是买安全套的契机则特别微妙，人们总不愿意让伴侣知道自己有备而来。

罗莎紧紧抓着冰柜门，里面的冷气一阵阵扑到她晒得通红的脸上。

他这一副有爱可做的兴奋样子令她胃里一阵翻腾。没有人想要了解自己父母的性生活。

索尔又不是她真正的父亲——那个人从来没有在她生命里出现过。

她遇见索尔的时候已经到了足够认识到这个问题的年纪。

她与索尔并没有血缘关系，但她的整个人生都在渴望成为他的一部分，或许是他的一根肋骨。

这个世界上可能找不到第二个如索尔一般正直的人了，他不可能知道他亲爱的morenita在见到他的第一眼起就想把他一起拖下地狱。

第一夜他们住在了一家名为蓝喜鹊的汽车旅馆。

罗莎想象中的“对不起我们只剩下一间大床房”之类令人欢欣的意外并没有发生。

事实上这家汽车旅馆的入住率可怜，还能够给更多公路上的见色起意以及远离熟人的偷情提供方便。

她没有在大厅遇见女学生们，但随后在停车场看到了一辆眼熟的银色福特。

她们果然也在这里过夜。

罗莎住进了索尔隔壁的房间。床单肉眼看上去很干净，没有异味。对一家年纪比奥丁爷爷还大的旅馆她也没有期待太多。

意外之喜是床头的Magic Finger盒子，她只听说在上世纪一些汽车旅馆的床头有一种投25美分就可以让床震动的装置，这还是她第一次见实物。

可惜这家汽车旅馆的Magic Finger已经停止使用了，估计是为了某种怀旧情怀所以盒子没有拆除。

此时她听到了隔壁传来的水声，伴随着索尔走调的歌声。接着门被拉开了，他走来走去，拉开了手提袋拉链……噢好极了，墙壁一点也不隔音。

罗莎希望他发发善心，等等去丽莎的房间搞。她换了睡裙，把手放在小腹上，聚精会神地聆听隔壁的动静，等待着索尔开门的声音。

她盯了很久天花板，在墙纸的花纹里看出了无数种图案组合。终于，她听到了隔壁门开启又关闭的声音。

下一刻敲门声响起，她过了一会儿才反应过来是她屋子的门。她跳下床拉开门，只见索尔站在走廊上。

“你带了创口贴吗？”他向她展示了一下手臂上的擦伤。

“当然。”罗莎侧了一下身子，让他进门。她从一堆杂物里准确无误地找出了一个化妆袋，从中拿出了创口贴，然后撕开了外包装。

索尔坐在床边，肩膀放松了下来，手垂在岔开的双腿之间，脸上带着一丝困倦迷茫的神情。

罗莎知道他痛觉特别敏感，带着奇怪的报复心理，她下手的时候丝毫没有克制，然而没想到也是对她自己的惩罚。

她被他吃痛的低喘唤起了欲望。她被突如其来的情欲搞得懊恼又痛苦，只能借口要睡觉把他赶走。

他走到门口的时候犹豫了一下，在想应不应该像以前一样吻一下她的额头。但还是只留下一句晚安就回了屋。

她躺回了床上，与此同时听见隔壁按下电灯开关的声音。他没有去找丽萨，而且已经熄灯睡觉了，显然也不是在等人上门。

浴室里拧不紧的水龙头发出均匀的滴水声，每一声都令她更加清醒。

这堵墙实在太薄了，墙的另一端就是索尔的床头，她无法控制住不去想他实际上离她有多近。

该死的墙。

第二天早晨索尔来叫她吃早餐。

见到他的时候罗莎脑中的第一个想法就是：他昨晚没有去。

他的性生活并不频繁，每次都能让罗莎发现一些蛛丝马迹。

为了证实她的想法，用完早餐过后罗莎借口帮他收拾行李进了他房间。

她没费什么劲就找到了塞在运动手提袋侧袋的红色小盒子。外面的塑料薄膜包装已经被撕掉了，但是里面的橡胶制品一个也没少，她仿佛可以看见他昨晚拿着盒子犹豫的样子。

上路之后她还是没忍住提起了这件事。

“你觉得丽莎姐姐怎么样？”罗莎故意问他。

“丽莎？她很好啊。”

“你们要上床吗？”

索尔受了惊吓，方向盘动了一下，车子在无人的公路上走了一个S型。

“我看到你买避孕套了。”罗莎继续说道，纯洁的神情好像不知道自己在说多可怕的话。

“罗莎！”索尔脸色变得铁青。

“所以为什么你没有去？”

“她是个好女孩，我不能……”他半天也没说出个所以然。

“你只和坏女孩上床吗？”罗莎凑了过去，下巴几乎碰到他的肩膀。

“罗莎！”这一次语气是严厉的，他腾出一只手把她按回了座位上，“我不觉得我有必要跟你谈这个。”

罗莎放肆地大笑，靠在车门上，然后把腿伸过去放在他的大腿上。他微微地反抗了一下，抓住她光裸的小腿想把它挪开，她蹬来蹬去，踢他的大腿内侧，踩他的手。

索尔不敢再动了，任她把腿安置在了他大腿根部附近。他屏着息转过头去看她，她拿了一本书挡住了脸，阻断了他的视线。

手上是一本标题为《魔法师》的小说，罗莎一个字也没能看进去。

实际上她并不在乎索尔跟丽莎上床，就算他把那四个女孩都上了她也无所谓。

她和索尔注定是属于对方的，这与性无关。她能接受索尔在路上有几段露水情缘，不过证明她的小daddy还有不错的男性魅力罢了。

真正令她恐慌的反而是他的犹豫不决，那是单纯的性冲动演化为情感的趋势。

午餐时间她们不再假装偶遇，干脆把车开到索尔的车旁，降下车窗告诉他在前面路口的一家餐厅见。

此时已经进入德克萨斯州境内，选择一家德州烤肉餐厅似乎是一件再自然不过的事。

在餐厅门口罗莎拉着索尔撒了一下娇，于是他们终于可以不和吵闹的女学生们坐在一起。

几个女孩在热烈谈论的话题依然飘过过道传到了他们这里。服务员给他们端来餐后甜品布丁的时候，作为外交官的丽莎也跑过来问索尔今晚想不想去参加城里的一个狂欢会。

罗莎没有想第二秒就拒绝了，结果换来丽莎和索尔的联合劝说。是墨西哥人搞的节日狂欢，你不想同来自相同文化的人多多交流吗。丽莎这样说。反正旅途的目的地不会跑，沿途的风景可遇而不可求。索尔这样说。

罗莎觉得有些好笑，明明是这两个人需要借派对的理由搞在一起，怎么说起理由都冠冕堂皇地是为了她好。

总之，她也能在热闹里找一些自己的乐子。

夜幕降临之后，拉丁人的街区自然而然地进入了派对的模式。

罗莎本对丽莎的话不以为然。她在索尔家这个白人家庭长大，她并不觉得自己能在这些墨西哥人当中感受到归属感。

当她出现在派对之中，开始不断地有人用西班牙语与她打招呼，亲切地称呼她为姐妹，拉着她一起跳舞。

天知道在白人小镇长大的她有多久没有听到母亲的语言了。母语会生涩但是绝不会遗忘，她与热情又话痨的几位拉丁人大姐聊了一圈下来后，才发觉原来拉丁人的文化是流淌在她血液之中的，只需要一个适合的条件就能重新沸腾。

索尔人不知道在哪个角落里，她也懒得去寻找他，况且他在身边的话是不会允许她喝酒的。

离她18岁生日还有好几天，而达到法律允许的饮酒年龄则更远了。身边的同胞们可不知道这一点。

来之前她涂上了大红色的口红，她今晚一如既往地穿着短上衣和高腰裤，不过这套有着更夏季风格的花纹。

大家都很乐意为漂亮的小姑娘买酒喝，她在广场走了一圈，不断有人招呼她“nena, una cerveza”*，手上不知道什么时候就被塞了一瓶Corona。

她举着喝了一半的酒瓶混进了舞池里，跟着音乐随心地摇摆着身体。索尔依然不见踪影，不过至少DJ放的是属于她的流行歌。

人群中有个年轻的小伙子一直盯着她的身影，她也注意到了。

让她无法移开眼睛的是他一双湛蓝的眼睛，和她爱恋的那么相像。她像着了魔一样，再也无法注意他的任何别地方。

蓝眼睛已经来到了她的身后。他在她耳边低语了自己的名字，算是一句廉价的自我介绍。Mateo。罗莎笑着，她想，怎么会这么巧。她想起了那个用可笑的理由把她甩掉的蠢男孩。

Matt是个坏男孩，脑子也不太好使。她知道得一清二楚。但是他依然是她最爱的藏品，谁叫他那么像十年前的索尔呢？

她用西班牙语的发音念了Rosa这个名字。是个很美的名字。他说。

他加勒比海般的蓝眼睛让她彻底遭遇了一场船难。她要陷入一场恋爱是多么的容易，只要对方有任何能让她想起索尔的地方。

索尔一定不知道他的宝贝女儿是如何放/荡，不停地在别的男人身上寻找他的痕迹，企图拼凑出一个他来。这个男人有索尔嗓音，那个男人有索尔的伟岸。有一次她在披萨店听见一个人同样点了三份芝士的披萨，就轻而易举地点燃了她的欲念。

Mateo靠得越来越近，允许她能够更近地欣赏他那双别人的眼睛。他把手放在了她的腰上，俩人身体紧贴着，不知不觉来到了人群的边界。

你的啤酒见底了。他说。

罗莎仰着头看他，说不想再要Corona了，她要龙舌兰，或者陈年的朗姆酒。越烈的酒越能减少蓝眼睛的主人与索尔的区别。

你冷吗？男人手指触到少女肌肤上隐约的鸡皮疙瘩。

有一点。她喃喃低语。烈酒随着血液走遍了她全身，麻醉了她每一根神经，她不得不靠在男人的胸膛上才不至于因双膝发软而跪倒在地。

要不要跟我回去？男人的手依然停留在她的腰上，没有进行未经允许的探索。

好啊。罗莎差点就主动吻上了他，但她已经被酒精抽干了力气。反正接下来要发生的事只需要她乖乖地安安静静地躺着承受就好了。

她半闭着眼睛，派对上各色灯光模糊成了一团。

她没有等来对方的热吻，有股力量拽着她的衣领，硬生生把她从对方身上扯了下来。

她落到了另一个怀抱里，她无须用眼睛看也知道这是她日夜肖想的那一个人，其他男人都不过是他的一份赝品。她下意识地搂紧了他，说她耍赖皮不要脸也好，反正她不会松手。

“你在干什么，罗莎？”索尔语气听起来好凶。

“和你一样，享受生活呀……”

她快把整个人都挂在了索尔身上。他着急得要命，又不能把她推开，于是干脆把她横抱了起来，穿过好几个街区回到了旅店。

索尔不得不用脚踢开了门，然后把不老实的女孩扔到了床上。

他一手叉腰，另一手抚摸着下巴的胡茬，盯着在床上滚来滚去的女孩，想着应该如何教育她。

他注意到有个小东西从她口袋里滑了出来，鲜红色的外包装掉落在洁白的床单上有些刺眼。

他眼疾手快地把它抓在了手里。

是一个避孕套，正好还是他买的那个牌子。他忽然想到了什么似的，从桌上放着的手提袋里摸出了避孕套盒子。

果然少了一个。

“你偷我的避孕套？”他气个半死，可她还在床单里面扭来扭去，他只能上去按住她，“你偷我避孕套去乱搞？”

罗莎突然被压制住了，她感受到身上属于索尔的不可思议的男性力量，几乎要让她发狂。

“难道你宁愿我不用吗？”

“你……”索尔不知道为什么要开始这段争吵，和她永远也吵不赢。她早就过了他可以轻易管教的年龄。“你这个……”

“什么？你想说不检点的女孩子吗？我建议有个词更合适，荡/妇。”她笑得极其放肆，她当然知道索尔不可能这么想，但是曲解他的话是把他拉下水的第一步罢了。对不起daddy，你收养的是一个小恶魔。

“不要乱说话！”

“什么？过来一点，爸爸，我听不清你说什么。”她把手搭在他的肩上，捏着他饱满的背肌，“过来，我告诉你一个秘密。”

索尔不知道该怎么办。他陷入育儿盲区了，也许他就从来没有走过正确的路。

罗莎起身凑到他的耳边，喘着气说道：“我早就不是处了。我睡过很多很多人，说不定比你还多哦。”

趁他被她的话震惊到反应不过来，她把舌头伸进他的耳廓里舔了一圈，然后倒在枕头上自顾自地呼呼大睡了起来。

索尔愣在原地不知道作何反应。

他很难过。他不知道是因为罗莎在他没有察觉的情况下变成了这样，还是因为他被她成功唤醒了情欲。他别扭地站起身，狼狈地逃进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> *this song is Vaina Loca by Ozuna and Manuel Turizo


End file.
